Wild Flowers and Roses
by Hope Everlasting
Summary: When Ross goes off to war, he leaves behind his lands, father and mother, and his betrothed: Addison Gray. When he returns he must fight for what is right, rebuild his mines from the ground, and protect all that he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Sorry if it is a bit of a long chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Cornwall 1718

Ross went off to war, leaving me at home with his mother and father. We were supposed to be safe, and happy: that was an illusion. Half way through the war our home was wrecked and burned by the enemy, my mother and father and his parents died shortly after that, so I was handed off to Ross's uncle and aunt. Then we were told that Ross was dead, **killed** in battle. My heart seemed like it stopped beating and my throat closed so I couldn't even scream, it felt like my chest was being pushed down on by a heavy weight while my lungs filled with water. I stayed in my room most of the time. After three years I was given too my fifth cousin twice removed. I sat in my new room with silk sheets and soft blankets, with feathered pillows. It was late at night and I had refused dinner with my husband to be: Conrad. I didn't like him, he was rude, dishonest and twice my age.

There was a ruckus downstairs as I heard a door slam and Conrad telling someone to leave quite harshly. The response was muffled and harsh as well but I knew what was said, 'where is she?' I rose slowly from the chair my fingers toyed with the end of my long dark brown wavy hair as part of it was draped over my shoulder. The shouting continued as I opened the door to my room and slowly walked down the stairs of the large house. The arguing became clearer as I neared closer: it was about I. The two voices began to argue using harsh words I wasn't custom too. I stopped on one of the upper stairwells and listened, then I heard it the familiar rough voice with the English accent. My heart started to beat faster as I raced down the stairs, "Ross!" I called breathlessly. I stopped at the top of the last flight of stairs as I saw him: Ross Poldark. He looked up at me with the same soft brown eyes and dark brown curly hair that laid near his shoulders. He was in his red and white army uniform.

"Addison..." He said breathlessly moving towards the stairwell. I smiled running down to him, he embraced me in a soft hug with strong arms. The world seemed to fall away as he held me. He pulled away slightly and put a soft hand to my face, I looked up at him, "I have missed you so much." He whispered. I smiled as tears gathered in my eyes, "you kept your promise, you came back." Ross stroked my cheek softly, "always." The harsh words from Conrad brought us back to reality, "get away from her!" He spat grabbing my arm and jerking me away from Ross. Ross glared at him, "hand her back." He demanded. Conrad shook his head and clenched his hand around my arm tighter, "she's not yours, not anymore." Conrad smiled devilishly. I could smell the liquor on him.

"Let me go!" I snapped at him trying to yank my arm away from his grasps, but was unsuccessful.

"Quiet you!" Conrad snapped tugging me towards him, and then threw me back into the wall. My back hit the wall and then my head. I fell to the floor as my back throbbed. I kept my eyes closed trying to quiet the bounding in my head. There was a sound of a sharp slap and a thud on the floor near me, opening my eyes slowly to see Conrod on the floor a few feet away for me holding his cheek cursing, "CURSE YOU POLDARK!"

Ross came over to me ignoring Conrad and lifted my chin to look at him, "are you alright?" He asked softly. I nodded slowly, "yes I think." Ross set his lips on my forehead softly then lifted me up in his arms, and turned to the door.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS POLDARK!" Conrad screamed as we left. It was night and the air was crisp and cool. Ross walked over to his horse and lifted me up into the saddle then got on himself, "let's go home." He whispered to me.

Chapter 2

We got to his home as it got darker: Nampara. We rode near the great cliff and by his father's mine that had been closed for a while. Finally we got to Nampara: fog was everywhere, plants and vines were overgrown, stone was crumbling. Ross dismounted his horse and looked around then turned back and helped me down. We walked to the front of the dark and rundown house, Ross pushed the door open slowly, and stepped inside. We continued to walk down the hallway into the house through a doorway was the kitchen filled with cobwebs, spiders and animals.

"Jud?" Ross called removing his cloak, "Prudie?" There was no answer. I looked around to see a goat across the kitchen. There were some broken windows and rats on a table, and chickens in another room. I stepped over broken chairs and opened a door which led into a study filled with dust and cobwebs and books and papers all over. Ross lit a candle as I made my way back to him. I held his arm as he led us through the kitchen and upstairs. Ross's expression seemed a bit sad and weary when I looked to him. Once up the stairs he turned and went into the master bedroom. In the bed were two lumps and the sound of snoring. Ross's breath became sharp and he handed me the candle then left swiftly from the room and down the stairs. A few minutes later he came back with a bucket of water and threw it on the lumps. They both cried out from the shock and sat up quickly.

"On your feet now!" Ross commanded when they set eyes on him.

"Judas!" Prudie said in shock, "is it Mr. Ross?"

"Back from the grave." Ross said a bit proudly then turned to me grabbing my hand gently and leading me out the door. Morning came quickly and Jud and Prudie were put to work cleaning the house. The couple were in their late 50s, but still able to do work. Ross was talking to them in the kitchen when I walked in. I was wearing a dress of gray simple cloth that was laced up in the back along with an uncomfortable corset underneath. My hair was left loose all but a small braid on the side.

"You were my father's personal servants," Ross spoke as I joined him. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue vest on top along with a brown over coat along with brown pants and boots. "You were left in a position of trust." He spoke sternly.

"Well, pick me liver, what could us do, left alone with no master to guide us?" Jud spoke up. Ross stepped forward, "I'll guide you with the side of my foot in the future."

"But see, 'twas rumored you were dead Sir." Prudie spoke as Ross turned away.

"Perhaps you started the tale." Ross said turning to face her from where she was on the floor.

"Ain't no call to accuse us, Mr. Ross," Jud seemed to challenge him, "'Tisn't right, 'tisn't fair, 'tisn't fit 'tisn't friendly." I glanced at Ross.

"You'll get "friendly" if I don't see my face reflected in this floor by the time you're done." He responded sternly then retreated from the room. I glanced at the two before following Ross. We walked over the land of mud, dirt and ruin. Ross picked up part of a broken plow looking at it in distress than throwing it back down in the mud. I glanced up at him. We continued to walk towards the front and up into the hills towards the cliff near Nampara, neither of us said a word. He stopped and turned to look at the house riddled with vines and rot. I took his hand slowly and leaned my head on his shoulder, "we can fix this." I whispered. He looked down at me, "I believe we can." His words were soft.

We rode down the hills and towards the village onto the dirt path on Ross's horse. Ross stopped us at the graveyard. He dismounted helping me down before looking for his father's grave. He found it: Joshua Podark. Esqr of Nampara. He knelt down and touched the stone lightly. I put a soft hand on his shoulder. Our next stop was the village of workers that worked in the mine of Nampara. As we neared closer the workers gathered talking amongst themselves. I smiled, Ross got off quickly and I followed.

"It isn't a ghost?" One of the workers said and quickly made his way to Ross.

"See for yourself!" Ross said embracing the man in a hug. "We heard you took a bullet!" Another shouted. Ross continued to hug them.

"Lady Addison." Said the first man who hugged Ross.

"Hello Zacky!" I smiled brightly and hugged him. The others continued to ask Ross about the war.

"An education Jim." He said to one of the younger men, "Well..." He said looking at the houses they lived in and started to walk around, I walk beside him as he talked, "what happened here?"

"Since you father died, we've had no repairs." Zacky told him. I looked around at the holes in the roofs and rotting wood: my heart seemed heavy.

"I'll remedy that." Ross replied, "you were my father's tenants and now you're mine."

"Nay Ross, you've got enough to think on, with ruined home, barren land, and Miss Addison of course." Ross smiled and pulled me closer, "I have hands, do I not? A spade, a plough...and Addison is tougher than she looks."

"That I am." I replied smiling.

"Well, we can help ye." Zacky offered. Ross looked at the houses a melancholy look on his face, "I cannot pay you."

"And I would not expect it." Zacky said.

"You labored long enough in my uncle's mine for a pittance. I will not have you work for nothing." Ross decided then turned back to the horse lifting me up then getting on himself.

"Ross, what did happen out there?" Zacky asked. Ross answered simply, "I grew up." We started to ride towards the village, "you know, Ross they just want to help."

"But I cannot pay them, I will not let the labor for nothing." He responded.

"You're right Ross," I touched his hand, "you have grown up." Ross kissed my head as we entered the village, fishermen were at the docks and villagers were selling good on the street. Ladies and men walked about. Ross rode to the bank. I sat with him as the banker talked about the will of Ross's father.

"You father left little value. The house, two derelict mines, a few decaying cottages. The land, I fear, has been left to rot?" The banker spoke.

"Entirely." Was Ross's response.

"So you come to inquire as to credit?" Asked the banker, "as your friend I would back you to the hilt. As your banker, I'm obliged to disappoint. Your father had debts, your property is mortgaged, your land has no income." Ross looked down, "I'm a poor risk."

"Quite so."

"And my tenants, I can do nothing for them?" He asked.

"I know you have affection for these people, but you can barely support yourself, let alone them."

"What about my money?" I asked the banker, "left by my father?"

"Um..." The banker said looking through a pile of papers, "it wouldn't be much, but probably some."

"No." Ross said, "we won't use that money, but save it." I looked over at him, "Ross, this could help."

"And one day it will. But not today." He said softly. I nodded slowly.

"What do you advise?" Ross asked the banker.

"Look to your own devices. Seek your fortune as and where you may." He advised.

"Beggars cannot be choosers?" Ross smiled slightly.

"I hope you may rely on the friend, if not the banker." He gestured to himself.

"I hope so too." Ross gave a light smile then I slowly vanished, "for I need all the friends I can get." We left the bank and began our ride back home, we rode by a field on the land full,of weeds and grass. Prudie rose from the mess, "just clearing the field Mr. Ross."

"A cheering spectacle, and a need for one," the horse slowed, "hard work is now required if we're to put food on the table."

"Hard work?" Asked Jud as he rose from the overgrown field.

"I can see you're unfamiliar with the concept. Let me clarify: we have nothing to live on beyond the fruits of our own labors. We shall need to tighten our belts, and in some cases that can only be to the good." Ross explained sternly. Prudie and Jud nodded. There was the sound of hooves approaching, Ross turned the horse slightly to the right.

"Verity!" I said happily to see my cousin even if she was a distant one. We rode our horses out near the cliff path and stopped near the edge.

"You would have been surprised to hear about Elizabeth, and Addison and Conrad." Verity said.

"I had no option on the girl, and Addison is where she belongs now." He said.

"It was strange how it happened, one moment she barely noticed Francis. The next...and then Conard coming along asking of Addison..." Verity explained. I looked over at the water.

"Conrad must have mentioned money to your father, somehow. As for Elizabeth, she noticed his mine, his house, his estate?" Ross spoke freely. Verity looked at him shocked.

"That was uncalled for." He apologized. Verity took a deep breath, "the wedding's in a fortnight. And Conrad did not seem pleased on you taking Addison." I felt Ross nod, "so soon?"

"I wish I could help you, my dear." Verity said gently.

"I must find my own way out of this."

Once we got home Ross changed his clothes and went straight to work rebuilding and patching the rock wall that ran along the property. I swept and continued to clean the house. Ross brought clean good hay into the house, kissing me on the cheek then returning to work. Later towards the evening we met up with a few of the tenants and shared stories over a fire in the woods. We walked home as the darkness set in the sky. We sat in the restored study near the fire. I was working on my embroidery as Ross sat in the chair beside mine. He glanced over at me, reaching out he touched me cheek brushing off a little dirt.

"You should not have to work like that, not when you are to be my wife." He said staring back at the fire.

"We are going to be married. So this house it as much yours as mine, and I am stronger than I look." I replied. Ross laughed, "that I have no doubt of my dear." I smiled, "good."

The next morning we were at the mine moving rocks, when Francis arrived on horseback.

"Should you two be doing this?" He asked.

"I cannot afford a farm hand." Ross replied.

"Your father would not have wished you to stoop." Francis answered.

"My father would not have wanted us to starve." Ross said standing to face him. His hair was a bit of a mess, his brown vest dirty. My apron was smudged with dirt and my hands. Francis looked at the mine, "she's proved a poor legacy."

"Certainly a fickle one." Ross also looked at the mine.

"Her time may come again." I said standing by Ross.

"Perhaps I should examine here." Ross said.

"What?" I said turning to look at him my eyes wide.

"Is that wise?" Francis asked. Ross started to walk up the hill to her, "are you coming Francis?" He asked lightly a lantern then opening the door to the shaft.

"I suppose." Francis said taking off his brown over coat.

"You two can not be serious!" I said standing off to the side.

"It's just a quick look, nothing more, I promise." Ross said coming over to me and kissing my forehead.

"Be careful." I said as he began to descend down the latter, Francis began to follow him, "please do be careful." Francis nodded before disappearing. I sat on the steps on the stairs waiting for them to come back up. When they did Francis was soaking wet.

"Francis!" I said shocked standing quickly and giving Ross, his coat. Ross laid it over his shoulders. "Are you alright?" I asked. Francis nodded, "yes, I just slipped." After drying off a bit Francis went home and so did Ross and I.

"Are we going to the wedding?" I asked as we began to walk home.

"I don't see why not." Ross said putting an arm around me.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll post another chapter soon! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 2!**

The day of the wedding finally arrived. I was changing in a separate room attached to the master bedroom. The dress I was wearing was a lavender color with short sleeves that laid a bit above my elbows. After tightening my corset and tying up my dress, I wrapped a pale pink ribbon around my upper stomach. I pulled hair from each side of my face pulling them to the back of my head and braiding it, pulling it over my shoulder I tied a small lace ribbon around the end. I opened the door to the master bedroom to see Ross standing in front of a mirror straightening his shirt collar. His hair was combed back and behind his ears. He had a nice white shirt on with a black over coat and long black pants with matching shoes.

"Here let me. I said and fixed it for him. He smiled at me lightly, "shall we go?" I nodded.

The wedding was elegant and pleasant. Afterwards we met at Ross's uncle's house for a celebration. Ross, Verity and I were walking from the church to Trenwith when a carriage came past us the drive ordering us to move to the side.

Elizabeth and Francis were dancing lost in each other's eyes. Ross and I stood next to each other talking, "I wish you could dance Ross." I said quietly.

"I thank an American musket for sparing me the ordeal." Ross said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well..." I said holding his arm, "that excuse will not avail you when your wound has healed." He smiled down at me kissing my forehead softly. There was talk to the far left of us.

"Pitty they waste her on him." Said the lord Warleggan to his nephew: George, "these Poldarks have nothing beyond the name." I glanced at two.

"Mine on its knees and mortgaged to the hilt, Warleggan Bank may send in the bailiffs as and when it chooses." Lord Warleggan seemed to boast. Ross kept looking at him then looked down in sorrow.

"This is elegant talk for a wedding, Uncle!" George cut him off.

"Talk of profit is always elegant, George." His uncle responded. George cleared his throat then walked over to Ross and I. I looked up at him.

"Might I have this dance?" He asked me bowing his head lightly. I glanced at Ross, "if you mean to return her in one piece." He said.

"Of course." George smiled at me. Slowly I let go of Ross's arm and grabbed the arm of George. He led me out onto the floor as another dance started. As we started to dance I saw Ross walk into another.

"I hope he is not to upset that I took you away." He said.

"I'm sure he can cope." I said as we danced.

"I was sorry to hear of your parents." George said softly. I nodded.

"Who and I have something in common, both my parents are gone as well." He added.

"I'm afraid that is where are similarities end." I said as the song ended. George held me for a moment longer, "it doesn't have to end there." He whispered in my ear before letting me go. I walked out into the parlor with the other women. Ross came over to me after a few minutes, I could tell that he too had a talk with George. After the celebration was over towards the end of the night we left for Nampara. Back at home we laid in bed his arm around me as he stared up at the ceiling, my head lay on his chest feeling his heartbeat.

"What did George talk to you about?" He asked.

"He said he was sorry to hear of my parents." I told him quietly playing with the sleeve of my night-gown, "what did he want with you?" I asked, "I could tell you had been talking to him." Ross sighed, "friendship mostly."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It could be, he wants to become something bigger than what he already is." Ross explained. I nodded slowly. We talked a bit more before falling off to sleep.

Early the next morning Ross was outside fixing a wooden trough as I fed the chickens with Prudie. I looked up as the sound of horse hooves came nearer, Uncle Henry was riding towards the farm, he got of bowing his head to me then continued over to Ross. Prudie, Jud and I walked inside. Prudie looked out the window at them as she washed dishes, "I wonder what they be the talking about." Prudie said.

"I couldn't tell you Prudie." Was my response from the table where I was sitting reading. Ross was gone for a bit more than an hour, when he came back he ordered Jud to get his father's pocketwatch and go with him to market. I was saddling up my horse when he joined me with his horse, "what did your uncle say?" I asked.

"He tried to bribe me with a trip to London, Oxford." He answered.

"Without me?" I asked glancing at him. He nodded keeping quiet.

"And?" I asked.

"I refused, I won't just leave you here, no matter the pressure from Conrad or from my uncle to return you to him." Ross said grabbing my hand gently.

"Thank you." I said quietly. We rode into town with Jud where Ross sold his father's pocketwatch and bought a cow. We walked around the market looking. Ross was wearing his hat and brown over-jacket with a white undershirt and gray vest. I was wearing a light blue simple dress and with my hair down. Jud followed us with the cow. Ross and I smiled as we walked past children laughing while watching a puppet show. My smile wavered as we walked near to a crowed of rugged looking men cheering, a dog mean looking dog was in the middle barking. Ross put his arm around me as we stood with them.

"He can't fight himself!" One man yelled. Just then another man came through holding a smaller golden yellow dog and sat him down in front of the other dog. The smaller dog started to whine. The men shouted happily. I looked at them all my stomach turning.

"HEY!" A boy shouted trying to break in the circle, "THAT'S MY DOG!" I looked at the boy as he struggled, "get away! Garrick!" The lad kept screaming. The men grabbed him and threw him to the other side.

"Ross..." I said to him quietly looking away as the boy got hit in the back. Ross patted my arm gently then rushed over to help the boy, who was on the ground groaning quietly.

"Enough!" Ross shouted stopping the man in charge as he walked over to the boy. I rushed over to the boy on the ground and started to talk to him quietly.

"You take my advice, you run." Ross said sternly pushing him back.

"Or else?" The man asked spitting at him. I looked up as Ross hit the man on the cheek with his cane. The crowed gasped. Ross knelt down next to me and the child.

"Did they hurt you child?" He asked.

"Don't you 'child' me mister!" Snapped the child shaking off my helping hand and glaring up at Ross. I looked at the face of a girl not a boy.

"I think we've provided enough sport for one day." Ross told the villagers that were still standing around. I helped the girl up. Ross gently pushed her toward the Red Lion pub and followed her putting an arm around me. We settled there and Ross bought for her food setting the plate before her, "does anyone know this child?" He asked. A man glanced at her, "that's Clyde Carnes daughter. She'll be in trouble if he catches her here, and in her brother's clothes." He finished and turned away. Ross walked up to the table, the girl moved away quickly.

"Easy girl, no one's going to rob you." Ross said putting a hand up, and gently putting a cup of water on the table near her the girl drunk the water quickly. The door to the pub opened and Elizabeth stepped in, I looked up at her and so did Ross, she stepped forward, "I came to see if the boy was..." She trailed off and looked at the girl.

"Oh." She said realizing the girl was a girl she looked back at Ross, "you were right to step in." she said.

"I'm glad you think so." Ross answered.

"I'm sure the child is grateful." Elizabeth spoke again.

"I doubt it." Ross said glancing at the ground. The door opened and Francis stepped in, "Elizabeth?" Elizabeth bowed her head slightly to me then left with her husband. Ross turned and started to walk over to the table, he looked at the girls back slightly, "they did hurt." The girl pulled her shirt tighter around herself, "not they."

"Then who?" Ross asked still standing. She mumbled something softly.

"What?" Ross asked.

"Father." She said plainly.

"He beats you?" I asked shocked.

"Most days." She said looking at me.

"Family?" Ross asked.

"Six brothers?" She answered.

"Do you love your father?" Ross asked another question, I glanced up at him.

"Bible says I must." She responded wiping her nose.

"What's your name?" I asked gently. The girl looked up at me and Ross, "melzacarne." She spoke quietly and with her mouthful, looking down at her plate.

"Speak up girl." Ross said.

"Demelza Carne." She loudly.

"Ross Poldark." Ross introduced himself and me, "this is Addison." Soft footsteps approached.

"Befriending the rabble, Ross?" George asked coming into view, "one would never guess you were a gentleman."

"It takes one to know one, i believe George." Ross said glancing away momentarily. George smiled at me kindly then walked away. I looked down at the table.

"Come." Ross said standing, "I'm taking you home to Illogan." he gestured to Demelza, who looked up at him timidly. Demelza rose timidly and walked towards the door, I stood and followed her out with Ross. Jud had gone home with the cow, we found our horses, Ross helped me up onto mine then got on his along with Demelza. As we made our way home Demelza started to sing.

"Illuggans that way." Ross said stopping his horse at a fork in the road. Demelza slid off the horse, "thank you, sir. Ma'am" She said to us both. Ross nodded and so did I. Demelza started to walk down the path to Illuggan.

"We're in need of a kitchen maid." I said before she got too far. The girl turned and looked at me, Ross glanced back at me as well.

"You'll get food, lodging, proper clothing." I continued, "we need someone strong, for the work his hard."

"How far?" She asked.

"Too far to run home." Ross said, "but perhaps you don't wish to come."

"There be Garrick, sir. Him and me be friends, and where I go, he goes." She explained a bit roughly. Ross looked ahead. I nodded to her smiling slightly. She smiled and walked back over climbing on the horse again, Ross and I galloped our horses the rest of the way home. Jud and Prudie met us at the front of the house.

"Who we have here?" Prudie asked.

"This is Demelza." Ross answered, "she's to help in the kitchen." Ross said dismounting his horse, then came over and helped me off.

"Picking up brats, will bring you no end of trouble." Jud said stepping forward to get the horses.

"See to the horses." Ross said holding my hand as we walked past them, inside.

"She be seething with crawlers." Prudie said.

"Not if i give her the same treatment I gave you." Ross answered.

"Tisnt right, 'tisnt fit, 'tisnt fair, 'tisnt proper." I heard Jud say. Ross took Demelza to a pump and started to soak her hair while washing it, "If you work for me, you must be clean, do you understand? No lice." I stood next to him with a towel.

"Yes sir." Demelza said uncomfortably.

"Ain't no vittles for her." Prudie said coming up to us.

"Find some." Ross said.

"We can scarce feed ourselves, how are we supposed to feed another?" She asked her tone unhappy.

"Leave that to me." Ross answered. Prudie scorned at him then walked away. Ross was in our bedroom when I walked in leaning on his desk with silver candle holders, and a compass on it. I went over quietly and put a hand on his back softly, he glanced at me.

"It's going to be alright, you know." I said.

"How?" He asked turning towards me, pulling me closer.

"Because," I began and looked up at him, "we have this land, hope, will, and each other."

"Thank goodness, I have someone like you." He said before kissing me softly. Ross put a hand around me as we walked towards the door and down the stairs. There was indistinct chatter from the kitchen, Ross removed his arm and walked a few steps over to the desk by the stair wall, "Prudie, when did this letter come?" He asked.

"Just now sir, from your Uncle Charles." She answered. Ross opened it slowly, inside were many thin pieces of paper: all worth ten pounds. Ross sighed, "he still wishes me to go to." Ross spoke softly. I grabbed his arm gently. The day slowly turned into night, and I retired to my chambers for a warm bath, I sat in the hot waters letting my body relax, there were soft footsteps in the room bedroom.

"Ross?" I called, a few seconds he looked in from the side of the door, "yes?" He asked. I shook my head, "nothing, just making sure it was you." Ross walked in and knelt down near the bath and kissed me softly, "It will always be me." He said pulling away. I smiled, "hand me that towel?" I asked gesturing to the tall on the table near the wall. Ross grabbed the towel and held it open for me. I stood up slowly and Ross wrapped the soft towel around me, kissing my shoulder lightly. I smiled pulling my hair to one side.

"Go, while I change." I said stepping out of the bath. He nodded kissing the top of my head before leaving. I changed into a soft white night gown, then proceeded to put my hair in a braid. I opened the door slowly, Ross had a fire going in the fireplace, he was in our bed sitting looking over the money his uncle gave him. I walked over to the right side and crawled into bed beside him, settling next to him I glanced at the papers.

"You know," I said glancing up at him, "we should be wed soon." He nodded, "how about next week sometime?" He asked.

I laughed, "I'm serious." He looked down at me, "so am I."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded, I leaned up and kissed him softly. He pulled back slowly turning setting the papers on his nightstand. He turned and laid down next to me, putting his arm around me. I snuggled into his side, slowly I fell asleep.

 **So that's the end of chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll update again soon. And let me know in the comments if you guys have any ideas for future events! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

The next morning Ross had gotten up early and rode to his uncle's house. I was at home with Jud, Prudie, and Demelza. I was helping Prudie with the dishes while Jud was working in the yard, and Demelza was outside with her dog. After about a half an hour there was a loud pounding on the door, "Prudie, could you please go see who that is?" I asked wiping my hands on the apron I was wearing. Prudie nodded and went to the door.

"Let me through!" Shouted a male, annoyed voice. I set the dish I was holding on the counter and started to walk towards the door to the hall.

"Prudie? Who is it?" I asked. Suddenly a man appeared: he was tall, and what hair he had was gray, his beard was rough and untidy. His clothes were wrinkled and worn. There were two other boys beside, they didn't look much different from him, except slightly younger.

"Well hello there pretty girl." He said.

"May I help you?" I asked keeping my voice steady.

"Where is she?" He growled roughly.

"Who?" I asked slowly backing up as they came closer.

"My daughter!" He snapped.

"Your Mr. Carne?" I asked backing up further moving away from him.

"Indeed now where is my daughter?" He asked again looking around.

"I don't know." I said trying to keep calm. Mr. Carne looked back at his son's, "search the house." The boys departed and started to search through the house, opening doors, and closets.

"Wait!" I shouted, "you can't just come in here and search this house!" I said attempting to stop them. Mr. Carne grabbed my arm tightly, "now you listen here missy, we are gonna look for our own, weather you like it or not!" He snarled and threw me to the floor and followed his kin into the next room. Prudie quickly came in and helped me up.

"Thank you Prudie. Listen, go outside and watch for Ross. Alright?" I asked rubbing my shoulder that hit the table edge. She nodded and left quickly. I brushed off my brown dress and apron. Slowly I walked out into the hall and looked around. There was talking coming from Ross's study. My head turned towards the door as it opened. Ross came in quickly.

"Ross!" I exclaimed quietly and ran over to him. I hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked lifting my head up to look at him. I nodded. Ross looked down the hall to where the voices were, he walked down the quickly and entered his sitting room. I followed quickly. Mr. Carne stepped forward.

"What can I do for?" Ross asked stepping in closer looking at the brothers setting his hat on the table. Mr. Carne chuckled, "what can ya do? When you've slocked my daughter and enticed her away. Where is she?" He said glaring at Ross.

"No idea." Ross said shaking his head.

"They searched the house." Purdie spoke up.

"By whose permission?" Ross asked his tone annoyed.

"I don't need permission to come after me own!" Mr. Carne spat. His sons got up from where they were sitting and joined him scowling.

"That's why you bring your family?" Ross looked at the two, "not man enough to do the job yourself?"

"I brought more than we." He growled.

"So you can take her home and beat her?" Ross asked.

"Is that your business?" Mr. Carne spat.

"If I choose to make it so." Ross responded.

"Alight boys! Scatt 'em!" He commanded, his sons kicked down chairs and shoved the table to the side. Ross back away a little tucking me behind him.

"Sir!" Jud said running in, "there be hordes of 'em!" He warned then ran back out. I glanced at Prudie.

"Illugan folk don't hold with thieving." Mr. Carne warned, "we come for justice."

"Any army against one man?" Ross asked, "that's brave!" Ross looked at the three.

"Afeared, are ye?" Mr. Carne asked taking off coat.

"On the contrary, you couldn't have come at a better time!" Ross said removing his jacket.

"Lord save him!" Prudie said before running from the room. I backed up slowly but refused to leave the room.

"Nay! Stand off boys!" Mr. Carne said turning back to his sons when his sons moved towards Ross, "I'll handle this myself." He turned back towards Ross hitting his head with his own, making Ross stumble to the ground. I gasped but stayed back. Ross tried to get back only to be met with Mr. Carne's foot strike his chest the impact knocking him into the dresser near the wall. I ran over to him kneeling down. Mr. Carne came over pushing me to the side, he then picked Ross up and drug him across the room smashing his back into a door in the other room and throwing him on the floor. I started to run towards them but one of his sons caught my arms and held me back. Again Mr. carne picked him up off the ground and threw him onto the floor in the study then kicked him the gut.

"Ross!" I shouted trying to get away from the one holding me. Mr. Carne kicked him again in the gut then brought him up and hit his head to Ross's making his nose bleed. Ross fell back down to the ground breathing heavily. The man holding me threw me down next to him.

"Ross!" I said softly moving hair from his face he glanced up at me then slowly turned getting up, he made it to a table. Mr. Carne and his sons started to leave happy in the way they left Ross. Ross glanced at them and growled grabbing a candlestick and lunged at Mr. Carne. Mr. Carne caught Ross's arms and pushed him back into the cabinet. Ross kneed him in the gut them hit him with the metal candle holder. Mr. Carne stumbled back and one his sons went at Ross, Ross ducked and hit him in the gut, the other brother grasped Ross's neck trying to choke him, I grabbed the other candle stick and hit the brother that his hands around Ross's neck in the back. His hands left Ross's neck and Ross pushed him back. Mr. Carne ran at Ross, but Ross hit him in the gut then punched his jaw. Mr. Carne fell back onto the table breaking dishes then onto the floor groaning. He spit up blood. Ross walked over to him, "be so good as to shut the door in your way out." He turned and walked back to the cabinet and leaned on it breathing hard, I went over to him quickly. Mr. Carne got up slowly, Ross glanced at him, he stormed out of the room. His two sons walked over to Ross, he straightened stepping in front of me. One son held his hand out for Ross to shake, hesitantly Ross shook it. The brothers left. Ross turned and opened one of the cupboards doors bringing out a bottle of whiskey. He poured and glass and drank it quickly. I opened another door to the cupboard and brought out cloths and a disinfectant. The door opened and Prudie came running panting, "you be alive sir!"

"It would appear so." Ross said catching his breath. I whipped some blood off of his cheek, "any sign on the girl?" He asked looking at Prudie then me. I shook my head.

"I ain't seen her since God knows when." Prudie said, "happen she run away, sir. Happen it be for the best sir." She glanced at Ross.

"I'm inclined to agree with you." Ross said flatly, "she appears to be more trouble than she's worth." Ross took another swig of whiskey, he paused and looked at Pruide, "where's Jud?" He asked. I looked at Prudie quickly.

"Gone to fight the Illugan miners, he's probably dead by now." She said. Ross and I ran out the door not letting her finish. Quickly Ross and I both saddled our horses and started to ride down the rode to the mine. We quickly came upon them walking down the road laughing and chatting.

"What in gods name…" Ross said looking at them, they had black eyes and split lips, "what happened?" He asked getting down from the horse. I stayed on as we walked.

"We showed them a thing or two, they'll be nursing their wounds for a whole month!" Zacky said proudly.

"They are my own battles and I shall fight them my own way." Ross said.

"Friends don't stand by why one of their own is at stake." Zacky said to him. Ross stopped and looked at him. He looked at the mine, "and when it comes time that wheel Ledgers fit, she can count on us to help." He said. I saw Ross smile and nod. We rode back to nampara, I saddled up my horse once we got back I saddled up my horse and started to lead her out of the barn.

"Where are you going?" Ross asked.

"To find Demelza." I said turning to him. He thought for a moment then nodded. I got on my horse and started to ride down to the mine following the path back to the fork in the rode. I caught up with Demelza as she walked with her dog singing.

"You seem happy." I said riding alongside her. She looked down.

"You kin left the house in quite a state." I said. She glanced up at me.

"You don't have to leave. When Ross said what he said, he was a bit...beat up." I said slowly. She kept quite.

"And if you leave, then I'm stuck with Prudie and Jud." I said laughing lightly. She laughed also. I stopped my horse.

"Come on." I said reaching my hand down to her. She took it and hopped up.

"Read?" I asked. She nodded, "alright then. Let's go home." We started to home.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm probably going to start updating my story every Sunday now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four, hope you guys enjoy it!**

Ross was up early the next morning in his study, looking over his papers for the mine. I walked down the stairs dressed in a plain brown dress. I looked into the room as he examined a piece of copper.

"Tis' in the blood, your father would say." Jud said to us both as we sat at the table in the kitchen, "Mining, tis' in the blood. Like a vein of copper. Tis' the bread of life. Eat, sleep, live and breath it." He said. Ross and I listened, I held his hand.

"She is your salvation, and your downfall. It'd make you reckless, it'd back you bold. Many a friend it break. And many more would follow."Jud continued. Ross looked up at him.

"'Tis a fool's game. It will end in tears." He finished.

"I admire your optimism." Ross said picking up a piece of paper and looking at it.

"Your father died before his time." Jud spoke.

"In his bed." Ross said.

"That's what mineing did for him, and he won't be the last neither. And if he were here today, he'd tell you not to make the same mistake." Jud spoke. This was one of the first times I heard Jud speak seriously.

"I wonder." Ross said reading over the papers. After Judas was done talking Ross got up and started to work in the barn. I was outside feeding the few chickens we had and collecting eggs.

"Judas, that's cold!" Demelza yells as she washed her hair out, "It's freezing! Satisfied?" She asked Ross and I as we worked.

"Shouldn't I be?" Ross asked from the barn door.

"Ain't enough not to stink! A body must scrub herself raw as a buttock of beef to please some folk!" She said then left to her work. Ross looked down at me, a small smile on his face. Soft footsteps approached. I looked the left to see Jim walking up the path his forehead bleeding.

"What happened?" Ross asked looking towards him.

"The mine, Ross, they closed it." He said. Ross came down quickly and I sat Jim down and started to tend to the cut on his forehead.

"Why would they close it?" He asked.

"Believe me, this is the banks doing, not the owners." Ross said.

"Now Grambler's the only mine left, hereabouts." Jim said looking down.

"Is my uncle taking on men?" Ross asked rinsing the cloth in the water then handing it back to me.

"Even if he were, my breathing..." He trailed off.

"You'd welcome a few months above grass?" I asked wiping his cut gently.

"I need to work, Ross. Or my mother and sisters will starve." He said then glanced at Ross, "could you use a farm hand?" He asked. I glanced at him. He nodded. Jim smiled lightly, "thank you Ross." He said. After a small chat Jim headed back home, and we went inside.

"So, now we'll be home to all the walfs and strays in the country?" Prudie asked as we turned to enter the study, "Rags and tatters of Wheal Reath and their begging bowls?" She continued. Ross ignored her and went into the study shutting the door behind us. He walked slowly and sat in a chair looking out the window. I watched him quietly then slowly walked closer. He picked up the money from his uncle and looked at it. I put a hand on his shoulder softly. He looked up at me his eyes heaving with the weight on his shoulders, "come." He said standing, and gently held my hand as we walked towards the door.

"Ross where are we going?" I asked as he led me outside and started to tack up his horse. He didn't answer as he beckoned me to him, "Ross?" I skated as he lifted me up onto the horse then got on himself and rode out of the farm and down the path. A while later we ended up at his uncle's house. I glanced up at him. His face had no expression. He looked straight ahead with his black hat on. A footman came to the horse as it stopped and Ross got off them helped me off as well. I glanced up to see Elizabeth watching from the window, she slowly backed away. We walked inside and wa shone to the sitting room where, Ross's Uncle, and great aunt were sitting having tea, Verity serving them.

"Ross! Addison!" Verity said happily as we entered, she came over to us and grasped my hand with hers. I smiled at her.

"You still here, boy?" Aunt Agatha asked, "when do you leave for London?" She waited for an answer, and so did I.

"I'm minded to stay." He said placing the money on the table before his uncle, "and take my chances here." His uncle looked up at him, shocked and surprised. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"As I expected." His uncle said unwrapping the money, "stubborn as your father!"

"Little good it did him." Ross said.

"Well. I fancy you'll do better." His uncle said. Ross and I took a seat, he held my hand in his gently.

"better than his cousin?" Great aunt Agatha asked taking a sip of her tea. Ross's uncle pounded his fingers on the table for Verity to hurry up with the tea. She came over and poured Ross and I tea.

"You heard about Wheal Reath?" Ross asked.

"And the owner," his uncle said, "Lord Bassett shot himself." My eyes widened, "shot himself?" I asked not believing my ears.

"Bad business. Very bad."

"does Grambler have loans with the Warleganns?" Ross asked.

"Everyone has loans with the Warleggans." His uncle said like it was no big deal.

"That does not alarm you?" I asked.

"George is like a brother to Francis." His Unlce answered. Verity came and set cookies before us.

"You must visit me soon, Verity." I said.

"And neglect her duties here?" Uncle Henry asked, "she has no time for gadding about." I nodded slowly, "when she has the time then." Ross rose helping my up, "I hope you may all make it to the church this Saturday." He said as we walked to the door.

"Why?" His uncle asked. Ross smiled, "it's my wedding." He said. Verity smiled brightly and his uncle started at us.

"Good day." He smiled and walked out holding my hand. He went back outside and headed home.

 **So there guys go! Hope you guys liked it, cause it was really fun to write!**


	5. Poldark Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So sorry it's been so long sense I updated! School got in the way, but here's chapter five! How you guys like it!**

Ross and I were walking home as we talked of the wedding.

"Poldark, we have orders to take you too Bodmin jail for inciting a riot!" Said a voice running up from behind us, Zacky and the other miners laughted smiles spread on their faces. Ross laughed lightly when he saw them, I smiled lightly.

"You have a new farm hand." Zacky said walking beside us.

"Tis a fine thing you've done for Jim." Marks said.

"Happen you could do the same for we?" Zacky asked, "below ground."

"You have pitches already at Grambler's." Ross said.

"Where it please your uncle to pay us starvation wages. The owners have we by the throat, Ross. We can't go on like this." He finished.

"I can promise nothing." He said.

"But you are all invited to the church on Saturday, there will be food, and music." I said looking back at them. Zacky looked between Ross and I. Ross looked back at him and smiled lightly.

"Bygone Poldark, you've finally done it!" He cheered. I laughed.

"You be marrying Addison! The after party will be at the village, there's lots of green grass down there, perfect for dancing and such!" Zacky said.

"Very well then!" Ross said happily. We walked home and then to the mine, Ross went down with a lantern while I waited on the top.

"Addison!" Said a voice from the path, I looked over to see Francis coming over, "hello Francis." I said. He bowed his head to me. Ross came back out from the side.

"Ah." Francis said upon seeing him, "father tells me you intend to remain."

"Does that disappoint you?" Ross asked handing the lantern back on the side of the door.

"Not at all." Francis responded. Ross took my hand gently and walked down the stairs. Francis walked beside us up the trial.

"We were always more friends them cousins, I would be sorry if that changed." Francis said as we walked. Ross glanced at him then stopped and turned back to look at the mine, "I was wondering if this mine was entirely worked out."

"You aren't thinking of reopening her?" Francis asked with a light laugh.

"I'll think of anything that might help those poor Devils and Wheal wreath." Ross answered and continued to walk.

"You consider them your responsibility?" Francis asked.

"You don't?" I wondered aloud.

"My father doesn't trust me with responsibility." Francis responded, "he likes to keep the mysteries of mine owning to himself."

"Perhaps we should open Lesure together." Ross said. Francis stopped and listened.

"Share the burden and spoils." Ross continued looking back at the mine. Franc headed home and so did we. Ross decided to pay a visit to town, I stayed at home a helped Demelza with the laundry. I whipped my hands on my apron before grasping another white linen.

"You ain't like another women Miss." Demelza said from beside me.

"And whys that?" I asked turning to take a wooden clip from her and slid it over the rope and linen.

"You ain't a feared to get your hands dirty, and you work alongside others." She said hanging a linen.

"Should I be?" I asked handing up another linen.

"Most women are Miss." She answered.

"Well, I'm not like most women. I don't care for grand houses or hundreds of nice dresses or sergeants doing everything for me." I said.

"I know Miss, and that's why I enjoy your company. You don't look down on my type." Demelza said.

"The way I see it Demelza, we shouldn't be treated just my the label society gives us." I responded, "and you must stop calling me "Miss", Addison will do just fine."

"Alright, m-Addison." She smiled and nodded.

"Addison!" Ross called from the pathway to the barn. I waved to him, my smile grew as I saw Verity.

"Demelza! This is my cousin Verity." Ross said to her. Demelza curtsied awkwardly then retreated to the house. I walked over drying my hands on my apron.

"Verity! What a present surprise!" I said happily. Ross came over and helped Verity down, I hugged her.

"It is wonderful to see you my dear." She said, "I wonder if I might ask you two the greatest of favors."

I walked into Ross's study as he sat at his desk and looked at the paper Variety had given him: an invitation to the annual ball. She had asked if Ross and I would accompany her to the ball. I sat beside him in my chair. Demelza was sweeping outside the door.

"What are you thinking of my love?" I asked softly.

"The ball. The mine, and the risks of opening it...you." He said looking back at me.

"Me?" I asked going and sitting down on the couch in front of the fire and started with my needle work again.

"Of course, we are to be married the day after next." He said.

"Yes but at the moment you need to decide on whether or not to go to the ball." I said smiling.

"And would you like to go my love?" He asked looking back at me.

"Well, I think Verity would like it if we did, and I wouldn't mind a night out." I said.

"Well then, it's decided." Ross said and got up, he came over kissed me on the cheek then retired from the room. I sat for a few seconds then got up then went up to my room and got dressed for the evening, the dress I wore was a teal blue dress with sleeves that went down to my forearm and ruffled at the end. The rest of the dress, the neck-line was straight a bit below the neck and was also ruffled. There were designs of swirls beaded into the torso of the dress, the bottom of the dress that brushed to the ground was designed with swirls of white thread. I wore flat shoes that matched the color of my dress. After putting my hair into a braid and wrapping it into a bun I walked out to see Ross, ready in a gray vest with a white shirt underneath and a black over-coat with black pants and boots. He sat on the bed straightening his collar.

"Ready?" I asked. He looked up at me and stared for a moment.

"Ross?" I asked.

"You look beautiful." He said. I smiled lightly, "thank you."

We arrived at the ball hoisted by the Wareluggens, the grand house was lit-up with lights, and decor. Ross and I walked down the stairs Variety next to us.

"I am much obliged to you cousin. For convincing my father to let me come." She said happily.

"Don't be. It was our pleasure." Ross answered. We exited the stairs and walked into the large hall. Many women glanced at Ross.

"Look to your liberty cousin." Variety said to Ross.

"Why? Is it in danger?" He asked.

"From a great many girls who would be proud to acquire the name of Poldark." She whispered. It was true many girls were glancing at him.

"Well there shall only be one that with acquire that name." He said looking at me. I leaned my head on his shoulder softly. Grand music was playing and many people were dancing to the lively tune. We walked around for a while saying hello to old friends and those of a-new. Ross had left for a moment to go to the gaming room for chips. I was standing by a wall watching the others dance.

"Lady Gray." Said a soft voice to the left of me.

"Miss Teague." I said curtsying to the girl I had met a few months past, "how are you enjoying the celebration?" I asked.

"Quite pleasant ma'am." She said with a shy smile. We made a bit of conversation, Miss Teague asking about the wonders of the fields on where I lived and the fine sea air.

"You must come and see it sometime, perhaps we can set a date for tea." I said then curtsied, "if you would be so kind as to excuse me?" I asked. She nodded lightly and curtsied as well. I walked away looking for Ross. I found talking to a few other men.

"But if you know of anyone willing to chance a little speculation, Mr. Pascoe?" Ross asked as I joined him.

"I'll see what I can do." Mr. Pascoe answered.

"I'd require discretion." Ross said glancing around.

"I fully comprehend you sir." Mr. Pascoe nodded. Ross nodded a small smile on his face, the men left with slight nods.

"Was that what I think it was?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded still smiling, "indeed it was." I hugged his arm tightly in happiness. We started to walk back to the banquet watching as music began to play for the next dance. George came up to us and bowed, "I was wondering if, Lady Addison might accompany me for this dance?" He asked. I looked to Ross not knowing what to say, suddenly Miss Teague came over, "remind me Captain Poldark, was I engaged to you for this next dance?" She asked.

"Not that I recall…" Ross said slowly.

"Oh, come now Ross, give the lady a dance, and give me the pleasure of Lady Addison's company." George said taking my arm gently and leading me away. Miss Teague was already talking to Ross at great speed and smiling widely. George led me to the dancing space as the music started. Miss Teague was talking to Ross off to the sides.

"That was very clever of you George." I said as the music started.

"I don't have the slightest idea about what you're talking about." George said circling around. We came together again, "trapping Ross and and I in a situation like that." I said.

"I simply wanted to dance with the most beautiful looking women here." George said spinning me around then catching me by my waist. When the dance was done, Miss Teague was still talking to Ross, I could tell he was doing his best to engage in the conversation. George and I removed ourselves from the dance floor, "I'm afraid I don't want to hand you back." He said quietly.

"I'm afraid you must sir." I said curtsying then leaving quietly. I made my way over to Ross, Miss Teague was still there and talking.

"Ross, I'm afraid it is getting late my dear." I said quietly. Ross glanced at a clock.

"I believe it is my dear." He said then turned back to Miss Teague, "I'm afraid we are to be going now, it was lovely talking to you." He said bowing his head then turned to leave. We made it to the stairs women there were talking quietly. After the stairs we came to the outside, the cool air felt nice on my hot skin. There was a carriage waiting for us, Ross helped me in before getting in himself. Settling down next me he told the driver where to go and so we took off towards home.

 **Well the you guys have it! Hope you guys liked it!**


	6. Not Dead!

**Hi guys! Sorry it has been forever since this story has been active:/**

 **But as you all know life can be hectic and I am trying to get this story back up and going, slowly but surely I am counting writing the next chapter o the story and hope to have it up in a while, so keep an eye out!:)**


End file.
